Family is a collection of Love, Hope and Trust
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Part of my series. Something is wrong with Hinata. Neji doesn't know what's wrong. NarHin NejiTen ShikaTem


yayayayayayayayayayayay!

Part of my series

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous:Found Family /s/4636480/1/

_**Disclaimer**_ me own nothing

**Family is a collection of Love, Hope and Trust**_  
_

Naruto gazed at the field. Haruka had said that the next lesson would be today. He had spent nearly a week on the precision and strength exercises. He looked over at her as she stirred in the early morning light. He smiled and sat on the gray hilltop and meditated. His passenger was still in the pleasantly drowsy stage of waking up. Naruto let him be. Instinctively he reached down his bonds and gently felt for awareness. He ignored Sasuke's and Sakura's incomplete bonds entirely, knowing there would be nothing down them. It depressed him slightly, but he was grateful for them nonetheless. He knew Sasuke was getting stronger, though he randomly felt strong emotions from hisbond, the Uchiha was usually controlled. Sakura, he felt emotions from on a daily basis, but he could usually place them from experience he had had in dealing with her emotios first hand. He felt down Hinata's to find her still asleep, but Neji's was active. He sent a quiet greeting in the Hyuuga's direction.

He felt Neji's surprise and then a greeting. He chuckled, he knew he wasn't usually up this early. He felt a question in the greeting. He sent Neji a general image of the sunrise in front of him and a feeling of giddyness. Neji's amusement came through and Naruto saw a picture of Hanabi standing in front of him, bouncing rapidly. He assumed she was also talking, he saw her mouth moving, though it was hard to tell. Neji sent what felt like a tired sigh and a chuckle at the same time. Naruto smiled. He couldn't wait to return and get to know the younger Hyuuga girl.

They spent some time just sending thoughts back and forth. Hanabi left for the academy, escorted by Konohamaru and Co. Hiashi and Hinata greeted Neji, Hinata sending an additional greeting Naruto's way, and they started on breakfast. Haruka gave him his own breakfast after she had awakened to find her pupil in meditation. She could guess what he was up to. Takamaru just gave him a weird look. Neji liked the image of Takamaru before Naruto wished him well and returned to Haruka.

The two of them practiced Taijutsu until lunch, still to the beat of music. Naruto often wondered what all she had recorded in those scrolls of hers. It asn't just music. She had pulled out one of when she had met Jiraiya at the hot spring once. She said she used to record everything. It was a genjutsu of some sort. Still, how many seals did she have? He shook his head as he knew he wouldn't get an answer if he asked that question. He just went back to eating lunch.

000

Hinata smiled as she felt Naruto leave Neji alone. She was glad they were so close. Sighing, she went back to her food. She had been picking at it again, earning a concerned frown from her father. Neji had long ago noticed her lack of appetite in the mornings these days, and after telling her he would listen when she wanted to talk, he had left it alone. Still, whenever it effected her activity to this degree, he would watch more closely for a clue as to what was going on. her father was still after her to tell him about it though. She didn't want to talk yet. It wasn't a trust thing, she just didn't want to talk about it. Besides her father was still a far figure in her mind. Although they had grown closer, she was still uncomfortable talking to him about some things, a weakness for example.

For the last few nights, she had awakened from terrible nightmares. At first, it had been one or two and she thought it was due to stress, but they had increased in frequency. She was having trouble getting to sleep at all anymore. She finally decided to talk to Ino about it today. She was becoming a psychology kunoichi and Hinata really wanted to understand what was going on.

Her dreams were one of two dreams. The first was a simple memory of her fight with Neji during the Chunnin exams. She had had that one a few times before anyway. She knew that was a dream. The second one was a little more difficult to bare.

_Hinata walked along the hallway calmly. She saw Neji practicing in the yard. Smiling, she walked over to him. She waved as she greeted him. She saw his shoulders stiffen. She asked him what was wrong. He usually talked to her when something was wrong. Her, or Naruto and then Naruto was tell her that it would be fine. Naruto hadn't said anything. He was very busy training and had asked to be left alone._

_Suddenly Neji stalked off towards the house. Hinata hurried after him. She grabbed his shoulder._

_"Itoko? What is it?" Neji spun on her, wipping her hand off his shoulder abruptly. He glared at her._

_"Nothing is wrong Hinata-sama." She winced at the biting tone. He spun around and started out of the compound. She followed and walked up next to him. She frowned, worried. Neji looked at her. "Is there something you needed Hinata-sama?" Again with the biting tone. She shook her head slowly. "Then with your leave, I will join my teammates for my workout." He spun away again and walked over to where she saw Ten Ten and Lee. She watched them train for an hour before Ten Ten and Lee left. She approached Neji tentatively._

_"Neji-ni-kun, won't you tell me what is wrong?" She watched him, slightly frightened by his abrupt change in character._

_"What is wrong?!?" He practically spat at her. "Nothing is wrong in your world is there?" Hinata looked at him. She frowned, determined now._

_"There is if you are upset. What is wrong please." Neji's hands fisted._

_"Me...Why would I be upset. You are our heir. You, who could never be a good shinobi, are our heir." Hinata looked at him startled._

_"Why-"_

_"It's obvious. You are too kind. You only want harmony. You can't handle trouble. You are just a spoiled child from the main family. People cannot change and a failure is always a failure."_

_"Demo-" He looked at her with such fierceness and confidence in his belief. He grabbed her wrist and held it in a tight grip._

_"Never!" She looked up as his fist tightened to a painful amount around her wrist. She saw his Byakugan and activated hers automatically._

_"Neji-ni!" She pulled her wrist away in one move._

_"You will not win. Failures cannot win." He raced at her in the Juuken stance. Hinata parried easily, but he kept coming faster and faster. He didn't stop. His voice rang in her head though._

_"Failure." "Our family depended on you." "Soft." "Never win." "Weak." "Is this the best from the main family?" They leaped back, she was panting, she could feel herself slowing as her injuries gained in multitude and magnitude._

_"This, Hinata-sama, is the difference between a genius and a dropout. You cannot reach my level." Hinata glared at him as she tried to think, anything. She couldn't hear any thing that would help. Not moves. Not explanations. Not encouragement. All she heard was Neji's hate-filled words. She fended off his next attempt, but fell backwards. Mid-fall she saw him come. That strike was aimed at her heart. He wasn't going to stop. She felt tears pour down her cheeks as she saw his empty hate one last time.  
_

Hinata would wake up at that point. She hated that one. More then the other one, because it was all too real, it started at the present. She had taken to sitting on the porch after that one, only falling asleep from exhaustion as the sun rose. She was becoming more and more tired and more and more skittish. She sighed as she pushed her bowl away from her, only half eaten. She just didn't feel like it. Naruto had tried many times to cheer her up and to understand what was wrong, but she hadn't figured out how to explain it through images, without him freaking out and scaring Neji out of his own wits. She didn't think she could unless she pulled herself into his mindscape again. Though, if Ino could give her a hand, she would have to tomorrow. She was becoming dangerous to be depended on. She had already asked Tsunade to not give her group a mission for a few days while she sorted this out. Luckily, she hadn't had to give a reason. It seems the council meeting was worrying her father and him and more then one other member had already requested her to stay for the next three days of meetings. She wasn't looking forward to that like she was to her tired headache.

She jumped a foot when Neji placed his hand over her wrist. Immediately the memory of the dream came back and she withdrew her hand quickly. He looked at her, concerned, but merely nodded towards where Hiashi was leaving. She followed her father towards the council chambers cursing herself for letting her nightmare effect her so much, she had an argument to wage.

000

Yuuki sighed as she landed by the water fall. She had been dodging the patrols for a while now, trying to find a hole in all patrols to use as a semi-safe home. She thought she might have found one. She placed her pack down and started looking around the waterfall. She liked the cave behind the falls. You had to get wet to get to it. The pool was pleasant enough. It would do until winter, at which point she would have to batten down the hatches and find a better place.

After she had placed her things in her watery home, she acquainted herself, and Seiryuu, to the surrounding water life. Most of the fish were friendly. They told about the latest gossip on the stream. The bears had finally moved on, making it safer for the travelers. Two leggers rarely hunted them here, being so far out of the way, and they had lots of wonderful shade and sun. Yuuki sighed as she laid on the bottom, completely happy to sit underwater with her scales and gills.

She wondered what Hiroto and Bushin were up to now. Hiroto was back in Suna and was doing well, all things considered. The news went out about his bijuu not a month after the exams. She had waited two months before going to see him. She hadn't wanted to raise suspicion and the shelves at Shinsui Temple were in really bad shape. Plus, she got to meet Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari. Temari was from Suna, and Sakura and Shikamaru were from Konoha where Bushin was from. She would have to visit when word went out he was home.

Yuuki had spent three days in Suna with Hiroto. He verified that he was perfectly fine, thank you very much. Their new Kazekage was a Jinchuuriki and it was working out great. He even had a team of five that tolerated him with good humor. He was more worried about Yuuki. She assured him she was fine. Sadly, she hadn't been able to meet the Kazekage. She had heard about him from Temari and now from Hiroto. He was really becoming an interesting mystery. Sadly he was in Konoha, go figure, and wouldn't be back for a while. She had left a few days later, sure that Hiroto was in good hands. She sighed and closed her eyes to talk to Seiryuu.

000

Hinata stood off to one side. She didn't have a vote in the council, though her position as current heir did give her the right to hear and be heard. They had covered all the menial business that they must and now they were bringing up the business she was involved in, the clan's overall position.

"Last meeting we discussed changing the direction of our clan in Konoha. Now we re-open the floor starting with Hiashi-dono as the last person to speak." Hiashi nodded and stood.

"As my daughter mentioned last meeting and I repeated. Our function as a clan should be to assist Konoha. I believe we can still do that." He nodded signaling the beginning of the discussion.

"We cannot give and give. As I said last time it would ruin us. We have our own clan to run and help."

"While I agree that some moderation is advised, we really are here for the benefit of Konoha. Maybe we can help more."

"Help more? For what? Already we give our children to their shinobi forces for protection. We should look inward and start preparing for the the next change in inner clan structures."

"You mean Hinata-dono succeeding the clan?"

"Yes, she is now the official heir. She needs a husband and her sister is still not branded. We haven't been dealing with our own clan. We should not focus on the village until our clan is set." Hinata came forward at this point. She had already discussed this with her father. The brand could technically be placed on Hanabi the second Hinata was officially named heir when she turned 14, however, it needn't be on her until Hinata turned 18 and actually succeeded the clan. Her father had agreed with her to hold it off until the last moment. They knew they would get some fighting over this decision, however the placing of any seal in Konoha, including the Caged Bird seal, was only legal with parental permission until the person was 18. This particular decision was out of the counsel's hands. She figured she better get them back on track though.

"Our clan's matters are well in hand. Are you suggesting that we are incapable of handling our own clan on top of our obligation to Konoha? This obligation was upheld for the first five generations of our clan." Hinata was interrupted at this point.

"Our obligations aside, we should address the issue of Hanabi and your Second." Hiashi stood at this point. He knew Hinata's opinion on both, and while he wasn't sure of the latter, he would let her decide for now.

"Both of those decisions are out of your hands and not much of your business, Chayami. The Second is decided by the heir alone. When the decision has been reached and accepted, then the counsel will be informed. As to my younger daughter, we will wait until Hinata's 18th birthday before placing the seal upon her head encase she finds a husband within the clan, making the seal unnecessary." Hiashi watched as Hinata picked up where he left off, deftly guiding the conversation back to the topic of working closer with Konoha. He was grateful, Chayami and Shimabu had risen to talk back at him. He watched as Hinata gently worked the conversation to what they could do rather then if they should do it. He smiled slightly, his daughter had the subtly of a whisper. Subconcsiously un-ignorable. He listened as the counsel discussed her suggestions. They did have merit. He had discussed them with her earlier. They really were all her ideas.

He frowned as Hinata's expression suddenly changed dramatically. In fact, it became one of fear and she stumbled back a step or two. He was about to rise and go to her when she looked around in confusion and shook her head to clear it. He didn't know what had just happened but he was glad it had passed and that no one else had noticed. That look of fear though, he knew it would haunt him until he asked about it. It wasn't just afraid fear, it was hopeless, desparate fear. He returned to the discussion as several of Hinata's ideas were passed in vote. A few weren't, but several were saved for a future time. He watched as many of the members talked with Hinata on their way out.

000

Haruka watched as Naruto tried his new exercise. He had plowed the field. She had asked him what naturally came next. He had shaken his head. She had sighed and given a twenty minute explanation of farming before going back to the exercise. She didn't know how much he had absorbed but that was okay.

He had to spread the seeds next. She wanted his to let the seed float on the wind he called up and spread gently, and relatively evenly, over the field. This would teach him restraint and control as well as the ability to feel small things with the wind. She had demonstrated for him and was now watching his meditate slightly to feel the wind.

The first time he had tried the seeds had blown across the field, probably would have gone to kingdom come if Haruka hadn't had the foresight to place a shield around the field. They only had so many seeds. She had told him not to be discouraged, she hadn't been good at it the first time either. She didn't say she had been younger then 6, that wouldn't have helped.

She sighed as he still had no luck. He had been at it for over three hours. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why don't he take a break and work on some seals." Naruto looked at her in confusion but nodded and went to sit and read.

Haruka stood as she felt the wind churn around her. Automatically, she reached out to calm it.

000

Hiroto chuckled as he sat with Gaara and Kankuro. They were discussing the recent visit to Konoha. They had brought back Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, much to Temari's pleasure. He had gained new friends in that time.

_-----------A few days ago--------------_

_Temari had been playing the genius in shoji most of the afternoon, winning 4 to 3 currently. She had spent earlier walking around the village with him. Hiroto had similarily shown Ino and Chouji around, stopping for lunch of course. Hiroto rather thought Gaara was trying to understand the genius then challenge him or ignore him with regards to Temari. Hiroto found the boy a wee too serious for his tastes, and when he wasn't serious, he was complaining. Where was the fun in that. He was showing Ino more of their night life tonight. Kankuro and Chouji were going to visit the other end of the village and Gaara had a counsel meeting. Shikamaru and Temari were automatically left to their own devices._

_Hiroto had at first wondered if this was overdoing the matchmaking thing on the part of her brother, but that was halted quickly. Firstly, Gaara kept a close eye on his sibling, real or sandy didn't matter. He had Shikamaru had formed a tentative relationship based on Shikamaru's unfailingly well thought advise, and probably with a dash of request by Temari. The other thing that stopped those thoughts were the amount of work Temari and Shikamaru got done when together. Laughing or talking as they did, the amount of recommendations and observation both made were extraordinary. Still, Hiroto thought the guy could relax some. He smiled as he saw Temari disappear to get ready for the night. Ino had gone with her. Chouji and Kankuro got up and also disappeared, leaving Gaara, Shikamaru and Hiroto in the small restaurant. They had eaten dinner there._

_Hiroto got up to go and talk to Shikamaru, since Gaara wanted some solitude. He had gotten pretty good at reading the other jinchuuriki. He was about halfway to Shikamaru when a woman banged into him. He helped her to stand, she smelled slightly drunk and very stressed. Shikamaru rose at this, but Hiroto's attention was drawn to the growl from the table the woman had left._

_"Back off Birdie!" He held the woman's upper arm as she tried to get her balance. After a glance, judging the location and threat of the man, he turned back to her. The place had been loud and fairly crowded so he hadn't noticed, but she had a bruise forming on her cheek from a slap. He also loosened his grip on her arm when he noticed older bruises on them from being grabbed roughly. He felt the big man come closer as he shoved chairs out of his way. Correction, big drunk man, Hiroto thought with a roll to his eyes as he turned to the man as the noisy person spoke "I said BACK OFF you stupid pigeon!"_

_"I was simply helping her to stand. Chill out, man." The pheonix bristled at the pigeon comment, but Hiroto had heard worse since his secret had been let out. The big lug growled at him._

_"She's standing, now scat!" He reached over to grab the woman, who shrunk behind Hiroto's shoulder. Hiroto sighed mentally, he hated getting involved in domestic problems. He knew Gaara was happy letting him deal with this. He was about to think up a good retort when someone else did._

_"She seems to not want to return to dinner." The bored voice floated between the two men in the quiet restaurant. It had lost most conversations when the situation had started. Hiroto looked at Shikamaru for a split second before returning his glance to the big man, who was glaring at the chunnin in annoyance._

_"None of your business, pipsqueak. Now my woman and I are going home." He again came closer to Hiroto, causing the woman to clutch Hiroto's shirt harder. Hiroto turned to her._

_"You don't have to hide you know? You can stand up to him." She looked at him in confusion before shaking her head vigorously._

_"Kana, come now!" She started and began to walk towards the man._

_"Kana-san." He waited until she was looking at him. "You can do it! Stand up to him. Don't hide. Never hide who you are!" She looked at him, and then at the man. He grabbed her arm in a tight grip that made her whimper._

_"We're going now!" She looked at him and then at Hiroto, then back to him._

_"no..." Her small voice barely carried. He ignored it, if he heard it. She repeated herself. "No." he stopped at that point._

_"No? No what, wench?" Kana looked at Hiroto again and then back the man and shook her head._

_"No more. I'm not coming." She tried to pull out of his grip, but it tightened to the point where he was close to breaking her wrist. Hiroto pulled it off her at this point. The man came forward threateningly._

_"Kana!" Hiroto pulled Kana gently behind him, sensing her not a shinobi._

_"How troublesome." The man froze. Hiroto looked at Shikamaru for a moment before realizing he had this well in hand. He turned to Kana and started talking to her. Two shinobi, probably called by Gaara, appeared to deal with the big man. Hiroto handed Kana off to one of her female friends, under the instruction to take her to the hospital for the night. As the shinobi were ushering the man out of the restaurant, Hiroto heard him start to yell._

_"Oh sure, go for the monster. The stupid canary is more palatable then me! You just want to fuck a stinking shinobi, but wait till you find out about him. His stupid parakeet can burn mountains-" Hiroto didn't hear more because the man was gone. Shikamaru shook his head as he came over to stand with Hiroto. He looked at Hiroto, but it was Ino who asked a question._

_"Parakeet? Birdie? Pigeon? Canary? What was with the birds?" She and Temari had returned during the scene. They came over as Shikamaru looked at Hiroto in lou of an answer. Hiroto sighed in aggravation. Suzaku was squawking about wanting to show him how much of a song bird she was, which wasn't helping Hiroto's peace of mind._

_"Well, I carry the fire bird of the bijuu." Shikamaru and Temari's expressions didn't change. Ino turned questioning._

_"Firebird of the bijuu?" Hiroto smiled._

_"Suzaku the Pheonix is the Yonbi." He smiled as Ino's eyes widened in excitement in stead of fear. He laughed slightly. "The lady is mighty annoyed at being called a pigeon or a parakeet, canaries at least sound good." His goofy smile was contagious as Ino and Temari caught it. Shikamaru simply shook his head as they headed out._

_Trust this jinchuuriki to remind him of Naruto._

_---------------------present---------------_

Hiroto figured them to be practically back to Konoha at this point

000

After dinner Naruto tried again. He tried for ten, twenty minutes before Haruka stopped him.

"I can do this." She nodded

"I know you can, but not right now. Something is wrong." He looked at her.

"Duh, it isn't working yet." She shook her head.

"Not what I meant." She held up her hand, "Look, there are 5 elements; fire, earth, lightening, wind and water. Fire, earth and lightening can be controlled by thought only. However, Wind and water, unlike fire which you already have learned, cannot. When you control fire, you can force it to do what you want it to regardless of your emotions. Wind isn't like that, it reacts to your emotions first and foremost. Your emotions aren't calm enough to work with a gentle breeze." He growled and stomped over to his seat by the fire. She came over and sat next to him.

"I'm trying." She nodded. Gently she spoke to her nephew.

"Naruto, won't you tell me what's wrong. You've been on edge for days now." He looked down as his fists clenched. "Otooto-chan?" Naruto looked up at her in amazement. _Little brother_. He had never heard that endearment towards him before. He sighed.

"Its my bond with Hina-chan." Haruka settled next to him and looked at him attentively. He fidgeted slightly. He was still getting used to this kind of attention. "She's been slightly upset. She isn't sleeping well. Her nightmares are so emotional that they even keep me awake, and I don't experience them." Haruka nodded.

"Do you know what is going on?" Naruto shook his head.

"She tried to explain it, but I didn't understand. Her emotions were too frantic and her images didn't make sense." Haruka nodded sympathetically, having had similar problems with her own bond before. Naruto looked into the fire. "Also, the bond...something wrong." Haruka looked at him, alert for this problem. She couldn't help his mate, but the bonds she knew something about.

"Is it blocked?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, not really. More like it's covered. It isn't the feeling when she wants me to leave her alone."

"You can still hear her?"

"Yeah, but it's like she's shouting across a field and the images are like I'm looking through a fog at them." Naruto head was in his hands as he once again saw his incompetence at helping his mate. Haruka saw the devotion he was developing. If something happened to this budding relationship, she knew that it would probably break him at this point.

"Naruto, I don't remember any problems like that. To help you I would have to feel the bond myself." Naruto looked up.

"Can you do that?" Haruka leaned back with a sigh, looking up at the twilight stars.

"If we completed our growing bond, I could enter your mindscape and feel along you bond." Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Anyone with a bond with you can enter your mindscape with your permission. Anyone in your mindscape can feel your bonds. At that point I could apply, not only my own knowledge, but Byaka's knowledge as well." Naruto nodded, but still had one question.

"You also said 'completed our growing bond'?" Haruka blushed at this point.

"You are Ni-sama's son and now my student. We couldn't have an even bond for years, but in relation to family, we care about each other in a similar manner. I have at least the beginnings of a bond towards you." She said this very quietly. Naruto got the impression she was unsure of it all, an extreme change from her usual confidence. Then he started, she was worried about his acceptance. She was still looking down, tapping her fingertips together in a manner that greatly resembled Hinata. Naruto smiled.

"I would like a bond with you Onee-sensei." Haruka looked up abruptly and smiled. He had seen the fear in her eyes before that smile. "But how can we complete the bond?" She smiled.

"I can force it to complete itself. I have much more experience then you do with bonds." Naruto simply shrugged and nodded, getting Kyuubi's approval on the matter. The fox had been listening and hadn't been able to help his carrier on the matter of the bond, but Byaka had much more knowledge on this, and had many more bonds.

Haruka told him to enter his mindscape. She checked Jiraiya and told him that they were entering deep deep meditation for a while, he had returned for the night, then she forced the bond to open to Naruto. She had only done this once before, but it was easy with Naruto, who knew what was happening to some extent and was waiting for it to happen.

She smiled as she entered his mindscape and wandered around looking for the boy. She knew Byaka was following her. The 7-tailed tiger came up to her waist. She was a white tiger with emerald green eyes. In Haruka's mindscape she was two stories tall, but here it was more convenient, and less tiring, to be a little smaller.

Haruka finally found Naruto talking to Kyuubi behind some golden bars. She smiled as she and Byaka greeted the large fox. She left the two Bijuu talking as she set about feeling along the bond. She smiled as Naruto led her to the correct one. He was right, it felt like there was a gauze over it. She turned to him.

"It's a seal of some sort." Naruto looked at her. They were sitting off to one side of the larger room. She called to the two Bijuu. "Can we borrow some of your chakra?" At their nods she turned back to Naruto. "We need to help your mate realize the seal is there. I can hold off the seal some if you can get her attention. She is probably being affected by this seal. Me holding it off will help, but must get her to realize what is real alright?" Naruto nodded as Haruka started. He also reached out to Neji, finding the Hyuuga in a great deal of distess.

000

Hinata was sitting on the training post. She was trying to figure out what was happening. Today, during the counsel meeting, her dream became real. She was standing, listening when she heard Neji. She saw him come towards her. She heard him saying those things; _Failure...Weak..._ and she could see the counsel agreeing with him. He got into his stance, with his byakugan. The counsel members were sneering at her. She couldn't handle one rogue branch member. He had started to charge and then it had vanished. Everything was back to normal. It hadn't been a genjutsu though. Her sensei was Kurenai and she was so used to Genjutsu that she could tell them apart from reality, and this had felt like the dream, real in a surreal fashion, but not in an artificial manner.

Hinata sighed as she tried to sort her feelings out. Where were these dreams coming from? Ino was out of town until tonight, and Ibiki wouldn't be available until tomorrow, so she would talk to them then. She continued to dissect the problem, with occasional input from a sleepy Mui. Mui was very tired lately for some reason. She had been sleeping most of the time. Hinata was too distracted to ask why.

Shino and Kiba watched from a few feet away. They doubted Hinata had even noticed their presence yet. They could tell she was concentrating hard. They didn't want to interrupt. They could see Hiashi off to one side watching as well. They didn't know why the clanhead had decided to come, but they weren't quite curious enough to ask yet. He was joined by Asuma and Kurenai a few minutes later. They had decided to wait until the rest of the group gathered. Neji had asked the others to meet, he wanted to talk about something.

Akamaru perked his head slightly. Shino looked at Kiba.

"Neji and Lee are coming. Sakura and Ten Ten are behind them." Shino nodded. Team InoShikaChou was out of town for the last week and returning tonight, and thus wouldn't be joining. They all gathered around Shino and Kiba except Neji. He walked over to Hinata. He seemed tentative. Kiba was watching him from his perch a foot away as the Hyuuga placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Hinata immediately sprang away from them. Her eyes looked over them a moment before landing them on Neji. Kiba and Shino frowned as they recognized fear on her face and in her scent. Hiashi came forward as well, though none of the chunnin noticed this. They were all focused on Hinata.

"Itoko?" Neji froze at the pained tone. Her bottom lip was quivering as she held back tears. He took a slow step forward.

"Hinata-sama? What is wrong?" She stepped back from him.

"Why?... I- ...Demo-" She was stepping back, becoming more hysterical with every step. Neji also looked slightly hysterical, though still under control. Ten Ten came up to stand next to him as Sakura gently moved past him.

"Hinata-chan, what is wrong?" Hinata shook her head, tears falling freely now. Sakura reached out and shoved chakra through her system, hoping to end the genjutsu her friend seemed to be under. It didn't have any effect on the heiress. Hinata looked at Neji.

"I-I can't!" She cried out as she spun away from them and ran away from the village. Shino and Kiba immediately leaped after her, followed closely by the rest of the group.

Neji was thankful for Ten Ten's steady hand. Inside he was falling apart. He didn't think he would ever hear his cousin so vulnerable. He could see that his uncle was in a similar situation, Asuma was sticking to him like glue, talking to him, calming him as much as Ten Ten was. He felt Naruto and latched on to the bond with a heartfelt plea for help. He got the sense that Naruto was trying. He also relieved a feeling that wasn't Naruto from the bond and an image. It was a seal. the image widened to include a back. He realized that Naruto was trying to help Hinata too. This seal was the problem. He sent Naruto a sense of determination and hardened his features.

He knew he startled everyone when he leaped up to Kiba and Shino. They glanced at him.

"Her back. There's a seal." Kiba and Shino looked at each other before looking back at Neji. Neji reminded himself that they knew about Naruto's bond. "_He _is trying to help." He dare not say more about Naruto. Naruto hadn't wanted most people to know about the bond yet. Shino caught the hint and whispered to Kiba in a voice only Kiba would hear. They nodded to Neji.

The others continued to look lost, except for Ten Ten, who figured it out and Lee who always trusted his teammate. They were catching up to Hinata because she had run into some interference in the form of Gai and Kakashi.

Hinata was frantic. Neji had come up. He had started again. He had attacked her. She couldn't tell whether it was real. She couldn't do anything but hear his derisive taunts floating into her ears even through her hands and her cries for him to stop. She shrieked and dodged as she ran into two shinobi. Glancing at their hitae instinctively, she saw a music note. They were Orochimaru's men! So close to Konoha! She turned and saw Neji land with more of them.

He had joined them. He hated the Hyuuga family. He hated Konoha. He hated everything, Sasuke had the right of it.

"Neji-ni, please, don't! What about Ten Ten? Lee? Father? Why?" Neji heard her voice as they all landed where she was fending off Kakashi and Gai. Her style weaved her in and out of them. Neji didn't understand, but he hoped she could explain it if they could only deal with the seal. His trust in Naruto's message was absolute. Kiba and Shino were dodging in and out of everything, trying to get behind her. Unfortunately, most styles are designed to prevent such a thing. Her cries weren't helping. Akamaru was gone, looking for Hoshi.

Naruto and Haruka were trying to make headway. Haruka had never worked with a seal she didn't have direct access to, this was difficult. The barriers around Hinata were as strong as Byaka and Youko. They were having trouble reaching her. It was almost as if there was a bijuu at the other end.

Hiashi dodged back, pulling Kurenai out of the way as Hinata's water washed towards them. They had already learned the hard way that the water was unfriendly. Neji was trying to run interference, but as he pointed out, she had nearly 10 years experience on him. Still he was keeping it from becoming fatal. Both Hyuuga were not using their Byakugan. Every time one would activate it, the water would emit some sort of light, practically blinding them, nearly cost Hiashi his arm if not for Asuma. He couldn't believe it. Hinata wasn't making any headway, but she had successfully held off all eleven of them for over ten minutes now. Her mixture of Juuken and her own style in addition to her water style was too unpredictable to everyone except Shino and Kiba. Both boys were sporting only minor injuries. Neji was next best, sporting more injuries both because she kept focusing on him and because he kept pulling others out of trouble.

Hinata starting to tire. These men were good and there were so many of them. She had injured most of them, but two them were becoming more and more difficult. She was just trying a new strategy when the entire scene did a jump. For a moment a friend replaced every person there, except Neji. She stumbled back slightly, barely regaining her equilibrium enough to avoid a bad leg bruise. She continued, but the blips in her vision were getting harder to ignore. She also felt Naruto's concern, though it was far away. Eventually it was enough that she tripped backwards into a tree.

Kakashi and Asuma immediately grabbed an arm as she bumped against the tree. They pulled her forward fast enough to place her on her knees, holding her arms tight enough to prevent them from twisting in any direction. Her screams were increasing in volume, followed by her crying.

"NO! Get away! Why, Neji, Why!?! Why?"

She was hysterical as Kiba landed behind her, tearing her shirt enough to see the seal Naruto had shown to Neji. Asuma called Hiashi to freaking hurry and cancel it. Hiashi was there in a moment and drawing the 3 lines required to deactivate it.

Hinata slumped slightly as Kakashi and Asuma released her. She cried out and propelled herself backwards into the tree. She sat there huddled as she looked around in fear. Everyone but Kiba gave her her space. Shino held Neji back before going to join Kiba. Hinata looked at them a moment before they saw recognition. She threw her arms around them, sobbing hysterically. Shino let Kiba take over as soon as possible, not particularly fond of hugs as they tended to injure any insects on him, and his position as watcher was more familiar to Hinata.

It took some time before Naruto, Kiba and Shino could calm her down enough to talk about what had happened. In this time Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji arrived. Hinata balled in Kiba's lap. She slowly explained her nightmares and this afternoon. Kiba and Shino were careful to keep Hinata's attention on them until they understood where Neji stood. When she was done she asked for their story for this afternoon. She tried to make sense of it as they told it to her. She was going through it in her mind the second time when she realized that if eleven people had fought her, then eleven people were probably still in the clearing.

As she looked around, her friends came forward, followed by the adults, save Hiashi and Neji. After they had all said hi and Sakura had scanned her, Hiashi came over and knelt in front of her. She looked at her father. She still had tear streaks on her cheeks and probably looked filthy. He always hated it when she looked like that. She looked down, completely ashamed of herself. Suddenly, Hiashi swept her into his arms. He hadn't hugged her since before her mother's death. She gripped his shirt as she felt tears gathering again, though this time they were in happiness. She looked up as he finally pulled away and looked back.

Behind him, waiting anxiously, was Neji. She looked up at him. He looked so kind now. He used to look so hateful and scared, but now he was vulnerable, worried, kind. She stood shakily, being exhausted, and went towards him. He was looking between her and his toes. She stopped in front of him.

"Itoko-" At his name, Neji broke slightly.

"Hinata-sama, I swear, I will never believe that again, Please, Hinata-sama, I didn't, I don't, I just I-" He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He felt her tremble as his arms came up around her and his face buried itself in her shoulder. This hug, full of need, full of hope, full of love, they both needed it painfully. Hinata was just relaxing into the hug when something more important occurred to her. She pulled back and looked at him, then at her father.

"Where's Hanabi?" Neji remembered with a start that he had wanted to ask her about Hanabi. That had been the reason he had caled the group together this night in the first place. Hiashi came forward.

"I told her to go on ahead home. She is probably wondering why we aren't at dinner." Neji felt Hinata tense up as Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten came to the ready immediately. Kiba and Shino also looked like they were suddenly eons more alert. Neji released Hinata as he figured her mind was running a million thoughts a minute, weighing the options. She didn't weigh long. Akamaru burst through the bushed, followed by Hoshi. Each animal went to their respective two legger. Akamaru was barking at Kiba frantically and Hinata communicated with Hoshi. Her face hardened immediately.

"Enough is enough." Hiashi and the rest of the adults looked on in confusion as she turned to her friends. Neji was the only one that looked slightly confused. It was then that Hiashi got a taste of the kind of leader Hinata could be, if needed.

"Kiba, Lee follow Akamaru after you find Ibiki-san. Hoshi, lets go." She leaped off after the fox, who had taken off the second her mistress had commanded. The other chunnin had followed. The adults followed a step behind the others. Hinata glanced back at them. She sidled to Shino and asked him to finish bringing Neji and Chouji up to date, then she fell back with the adults. She sent a brief reassurance to Naruto and then asked him to wait a bit. He sent her luck and backed off. She whispered towards the adults.

"You need to let us handle this. Especially you, Tou-sama. You will want to interfere, do not. This is my fight." Hiashi nodded, vowing to only interrupt if it seemed too dangerous to his relatives. He owed Hinata that much. He would ask Hinata about this later.

They landed just outside a clearing. The adults looked on in curiosity. There were five people in the clearing. Hiashi started as he recognized them from the Hyuuga counsel. Hinata was next to Shikamaru and Shino. They were waiting for something. A few minutes later, it happened.

000

Naruto sat in his mindscape with Haruka. This was a great time to talk, since they were waiting. He looked at her as she watched Byaka and Youko talk.

"Onee-sensei? I thought being in someone else's mindscape was dangerous." Haruka looked at him.

"It is, for people who can't form their own bonds. Their minds don't form the same protection that ours do, the way to protect their identity. But those of us who form bonds on our own have an instinctive mechanism that protects our own consciousness and identity." Naruto nodded, slightly understanding better. He looked at his sensei as he thought over the lessons. Something occurred to him.

"Hey, I never did ask, who were the other members of your band that we've been listening to?" Haruka glanced at him and sighed. She had known he would ask eventually.

"The drums was played by one of my oldest friends, Hizashi. The guitarest was your father." Naruto looked at her in amazement. His father, that had been _his _father he had been listening to, it was his father. Naruto looked down as he thought about this. His father was a shinobi, but Haruka said they had all done this for fun, just to loosen up and get together. He looked at Haruka as she watched him.

"Can I learn?"

000

Hinata watched as her blood started to boil. Four more members of her family's counsel had arrived with Hanabi. The young Hyuuga still seemed oblivious to what was going on. Her father seemed equally confused. Hinata signaled for her friends to get in position. She had known it would come to this for some time now.

Several months ago, Hinata started noticing some of the counsel grouping together. That in and of itself wasn't bizarre. However, they started making random comments on things they shouldn't know much about, shinobi business. Still, it was more curious then threatening at that point. Hinata watched for a week before she talked it over with Shikamaru. She was hoping he could figure out what was going on. Then the counsel's hints at her being heir were getting stronger and outside the meeting she was hearing requests to seal her sister and secure her own future in the clan. She had left it alone until Shikamaru had gotten back to her.

His had clues that hadn't made much sense at first. A missing person here, and loss of hours there. However, when he put that in front of Hinata and her knowledge of the inner clan's politics, someone in the clan was molding the clan's decisions from behind the scenes. There seemed to be two themes. The first was to get Hinata as clan head, meaning sealing Hanabi. The second was to separate Hinata and Neji.

Hinata started paying more attention to the location of her sibling and cousin at that point. Over the next week or so she determined that Neji wasn't in any danger, except maybe from overworking. They seemed to want to separate them, by keeping Neji busy outside the clan. Hanabi, on the other hand, concerned her. Several times she had caught a member of the counsel walking her to town, but the member had disappeared when someone else accompanied them. She silently started adjusting her sisters schedule to keep her near friends at all times while she looked into the issue. Over the last week it was becoming stronger. Today they had even mentioned it during the meeting. She had started thinking they were stupid enough to try to place the seal on her sister without Hiashi's consent. It would be breaking a law, but the only one who could be punished was the one actually performing the act, under Konoha's law. Hinata knew that there were people in her clan willing to die for the clan counsel members. But they didn't need to, most of the clan had the seal on their forehead. That was enough.

Hinata looked over to make sure her friends were all in position. She looked down as Hoshi rejoined her with the message that Ibiki was here. Lee was behind her again. His job was to keep the other adults from interfering.

She saw Hanabi start to panic as she realized what was happening. She was fighting them as they dragged her forward. Hinata nodded to Sakura and waited. For the bastards to actually be accused and it to stick they had to start the procedure. Hinata could hear them easily.

"Hyuuga Hanabi, you are the support beam in the main family. You are cast from the main to the branch for the protection and continuation of our clan. You shall now receive the seal that marks you of our clan but not..." Hinata tuned out the babble, having memorized the sealing ceremony herself. She could hear Hanabi's whimpers grow in volume as it continued. Hinata looked at Neji. His fists were tightening to a painful amount. She could feel Naruto trying to calm him through their bond and Ten Ten was on the other side of him doing the same thing. Hinata rested a hand on his fist. She knew he was remembered his own ceremony and all the horrors the seal caused. She wished more then anything she could take it away. This was part of why she had swore to protect her sister from the seal as long as possible.

She watched as the speech was finished and the ink was drawing on Hanabi's forehead. That was enough. She signaled Shikamaru and the others.

Immediately the group of Hyuuga were surrounded by chunnin. The one making the seal was frozen mid stroke by his shadow. The two holding Hanabi suddenly found a foriegn presence in their minds and released her into Sakura's embrace as the mednin checked the girl for injury. The rest of the counsel was immobilized by Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Ten Ten. Shikamaru had grabbed a few more. Hinata landed at the end of the clearing with Neji behind her. Hoshi had raced ahead of her and was now comforting Hanabi as best the fox could. Hinata walked up as all eyes focused on her, including the still hidden adults. Ibiki had also stepped out.

"Chayami, Hiroshi, Kisuke,.. " she said everyone's names as she looked around the gathering. They were all looking at her, some glaring. She skipped the actual sealer. The sealer was a branch member. She had known it would be. She had already narrowed down the list they would choose from to three. She was disgusted with them.

"You are our counsel members, most of you. Tell me, are you taking care of our clan?" She was seething. Chayami finally shouted at her.

"Yes we were! You would have the clan disregard tradition. Traditionally the heir is choosen and the siblings are sealed the same day! Our clan cannot loose more power! We were only trying to get the clan back on track-" Hinata interupted him. This wasn't the counsel chamber, she didn't have to listen to all of his self important speech.

"By doing what? Kidnapping a member? Breaking a Konoha law, one we helped ratify? Scaring a 10 year old girl? Intimidating a man with children, wife, siblings and parents simply because he has a seal already?" She glanced at the sealer, who sagged in relief. She had known what was going on, she had other trusted Hyuuga following the suspected targets and knew the threats that were used. She glanced at her sister, who was clutching Sakura and Hoshi tightly. This night had brought the silent struggle in the counsel to a full out war. The motions she had gotten passed today had been the last straw. From here on she would have to watch herself and her sister even closer, as well as her cousin.

"Hanabi." Her sister immediately came towards her. Sakura followed at a slight distance. Hanabi was enveloped in a hug by her sister before she was released. Hinata looked back the where Lee had led the other adults out of their cover. Hanabi looked at Neji before runnig to her father. Hiashi didn't care about being strong, about being an example. He lifted his daughter into his arms and held her close. Hinata smiled slightly before she turned to Ibiki.

"Ibiki-san. I charge these four with kidnapping of my sister." She could at least rid herself of four of the opposition. Ibiki nodded and Kakashi and Kurenai helped him take them into custody. He turned to her. Gesturing to the sealer.

"Him? For illegal sealing?" Hinata saw the branch member stiffen in fear. Tsunade was well known to like Hinata a lot. Her judgement on this matter would be harsh. Hinata shook her head. She had looked at her sister during the hug.

"He wasn't sealing her. The seal was incorrect even though it was right in front of him. He was simply a forced pawn. However, if any of his family suffer from their seal in the next month, all five members here should fear me more then the law." She glared at the remaining five counsel members, she couldn't arrest them on a charge yet. She turned to her father and sister and smiled as they whispered to each other. Asuma was on one side talking to them. With Ibiki's departure, the groups all broke apart. The counsel members left, growling at Hinata as they went. Her friends came over to her or Hanabi to make sure everything was alright. Neji walked over to the Branch member, who was kneeling on the ground. His legs had given out in relief when Hinata had pronounced him free.

Neji approached the man. Shiro was kneeling on the ground, trembling. Neji knelt next to him. Shino had filled him in on the threats used on the older man. His own blood started boiled when he heard how dispicable his clan counsel was being, then it ran cold when he realized that with his own seal, he was also at their mercy to some degree. He placed a hand on the mans shoulder and quietly asked him if he was all right. Shiro trembled even more.

"I betrayed the main family." Neji frowned slightly but simply offered his presence as what little comfort it was. "The branch family exist to protect the main family. We are 'a support beam of the main family'. I have failed in that." Neji didn't know what to say to him. He looked up as Ten Ten knelt in front of the man.

"Shiro-san, I have know Hinata for a few years now. I knew of her before she fought Neji-kun and I know her now. She is a kind, understanding person." Neji looked up at the mention of his hated fight, but agreed with his teammate. At one time he would have scoffed that it was her weakness, but now he thanked kami she had that strength. Shiro was still looking at the ground.

"What I have done, it is unforgivable. I should have warned Hinata-sama or Hiashi-sama." Ten Ten smiled.

"No one can fault you for caring for your daughter and wife, Shiro-san. And Hinata-chan already knew. She's known for a while know and we have simply been waiting to catch them." Shiro looked at Ten Ten as she smiled. He looked somewhat more relaxed. Then he looked past Ten Ten and his head went to the ground again. Ten Ten looked over her shoulder to see Hinata approaching. Ten Ten smiled and moved out of her way so she could speak to the Hyuuga. Neji backed off some and watched fondly as Hinata knelt in front of the bowing man.

"Shiro-san, please." She gently lifted his head to look at her. Her smile was gentle and understanding. "Everything is okay. I have already made arrangements to move you parents out of their reach and your daughter was accepted into our household as a maid yesterday. You and your wife are now going to live in the north end of the compound. Please, everything is all right now." Hinata waited as the Hyuuga's eyes became impossibly wide. He looked like he was going to start crying.

"Hinata-sama! I will never go against the main family again." Hinata started as his head raced back downwards to the ground so fast she was sure he's hit his head on the dirt.

"Shiro-san, don't worry-" She stopped as he looked up at her and held out a kunai.

"I now pledge, Hinata-sama. As Hyuuga Shiro, I shall follow, trust and aid Hyuuga Hinata as my leader, with family and alone, in life and in death. My blood to my family of my village." He allowed the kunai to nick the top of his hand as he spoke the Blood Loyalty Oath. Hinata had three choices. She could refuse by spitting on the hand. She could ignore it, making his oath a personal one only. Over she could allow some of the blood on her own hand, completing the oath to her. Hinata hesitated before performing the latter.

Hiashi came over and knelt to talk to the Hyuuga. Hanabi talked with Hinata about what had happened. She wanted the entire story. Neji sighed as he watched. He wandered away from the scene. He couldn't help but feel that he should have known. He could have attended the counsel session, they were open to the clan. He vowed to do so from now on. Still, could he help his cousin.

Ten Ten watched as he wandered into the woods, up the hill. She made to go after him when Hinata stopped her.

"May I?" Hinata was looking after her cousin. Ten Ten felt that the heiress had something else she had to do with Neji tonight. Ten Ten nodded and watched her follow Neji.

"Is everything alright?" She turned to see Hiashi. Glancing over, She saw Hanabi asleep on Asuma's shoulder. Those two adults had become exceedingly close in the last few weeks.

"I hope so Hiashi-dono." She looked after the two Hyuuga. _I really hope so with all my heart._

000

Naruto felt Hinata calling him. He had been working with Haruka on music. She had a line of seals that she hit to make a tone, which she called and shionbi's keyboard. She showed him the "drum set" and "guitar" both also made out of seals. She didn't know exactly how to play either of them. She had given him a starter scroll on the guitar that told him positions to notes, but he had understand notes first, so she was teaching him basic music theory. She seemed pleased, apparently he had an inherent talent for music. He was memorizing finger positions and notes already.

He excused himself and went into meditation mode. She gave him a breif and very fast replay of the evening and a very quick explanation of what she was going to do now. She had already explained most of her idea to him, and he encouraged it. He gave her all the encouragement he could and then wrappd her in a blanket of his chakra for strength.

Haruka simply stoked the fire and waited. Jiraiya had told her that his needs with his mate came first to him. She agreed whole-heartedly. She would help him as she could. She could feel his confusion through their newly formed bond, but he was content and relaxed. She hoped he and his mate, Hina, would spend time tonight talking.

000

Hinata looked as Neji stood on the edge of the Hokage Mountain. He looked deep in thought. She walked up next to him and looked out over the village. She took a deep breath remembering Naruto's fondness for this location. She sent him a breif image, which he enjoyed. She looked at Neji's troubled expression.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Neji nodded before turning to Hinata

"Hinata-sama? Why didn't you tell me?" She sighed softly while looking over the village.

"I didn't want to worry you." He glanced at her. "You were still exploring our relationship and yours with Ten Ten. Also, I didn't want to endanger you if I could help it." Neji grunted slightly as he looked over the village.

"I really wish you would confide in me somewhat Hinata-sama. I want to help." She smiled softly. She should have known the threat to his life wouldn't deter him.

"Neji, I need your help right now." Neji glanced at her as she continued. "Do you know the position of a second to the clanhead?" Neji nodded. The second was a Hyuuga, usually a counsel member, that the clanhead trust completely. The second job was to protect the clanhead, physically, emotionally, and mentally. They were to play devil's advocae when the clanhead was making decisions and to give advise. They were to follow the clanhead's lead without question until death. It was an oath made to the person, similar to the Blood Loyalty Oath. The position of second was the most coveted to the counsel members.

"I have chosen my second." Neji nodded, knowing she would have to tell the counsel soon anyway. He was as curious as everyone.

"Why do you need my help?" Hinata sighed.

"I believe he'll be stubborn. I would like you to help me convince him that he deserves the position." Neji raised an eyebrow. This was an interesting person. He would help Hinata in anyway he could though.

"Does he qualify?" The person had to be the a year younger then the clanhead or older. They had to be the child of two Hyuuga parents. They had to be recommended by the clanhead.

"Yes, he does."

"Is he strong?"

"Yes, strong and getting stronger everyday. He cares for the family, instead of his power. He is comforting and encouraging. He has helped me through some of my worst times and understands me very well." Neji nodded.

"He sounds right. But if he refuses then he isn't following your lead very well."

"But he is giving his own opinion and doing so out of concern for both of us." Neji turned and started walking back toward home.

"Then he is perfect. Shall we convince him tomorrow?" Hinata looked over the village.

"I was hoping to do so tonight." Neji glanced back at her.

"Won't he already be alseep?" Unless she was crazy to want one of the five counsel members that they hadn't arrested tonight.

"He probably wishes he was, its been a long day." Neji snorted slightly in agreement as his mind raced to who the blazes she was thinking of. Hinata turned and face her cousin.

"When I turn 18 I will succeed my father and become heir." She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"One father do I succeed

One sibling do I seal

For the honor do I bleed

For the family do I kneel

But one soul must I rely

The wisdom I can trust

I ask you by my side

when upon my head a title is thrust

You make me strong

to climb the highest mountain

You give me breath

to swim the widest sea

I am me

when I am in your presence

Please help me be

more than I could be"

Neji's eyes widened as he heard the request that all clanheads make at some point in their lives. Generally the first four lines and the last four are what are required. She had just ask him to be her second, and she had used the entire oath, explaining that this wasn't for political reasons, but personal devotion. Neji was about to argue. He was a branch memeber, how could he protect her with his seal. Then he stopped himself. He had just told her he would help her convince her second to accept. He smiled slightly as he realized what she had done. Sneaky Hyuuga Heiress.

"Hinata-sama, the only problem I have that wasn't pointed out earlier is my seal." She looked at him. She was forbidden to speak until he gave his answer. He looked at her and saw her fear, of him and for him. He knew that her decision had been nigh on impossible. She would have worried more about his seal then he was. He sighed and knew what his answer was.

To your health and happiness

shall I live

For your power and hope

my soul I give

Under the moon, and in the sun

What you wish, it shall be done

Through wind and rain, in the dead of night

Never fail to do what's right

on my blood, thy trust shall reckon

with this oath, I am your second"

Hinata smiled as Neji knelt before her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, acceptinghis oath in its entirety. The answer was by the individual, and his was perfect. She knelt in front of him and smiled. Slowly the two rose and walked towards home. When they get there it would be a madhouse of noise, questions and demands. Then Hinata was going to join Naruto for an evening of explanations. Neji was going to discuss this with Ten Ten.

Later they would have to announce this to Hiashi and Hanabi. The counsel would find out in a few months, when Hinata was ready to tell them. Neji wanted to talk to Hinata about her dreams and Hiashi should tlak to her about her training. Naruto was due to return home in 8 months. They had so much to do.

But for now they walked quietly, Neji a step behind Hinata, alert as ever, protective as always. Hinata a step in front of Neji, understanding as ever, ready as always.

If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster

And treat those two impostors each the same

Just keep the will that says to you "Go on."

* * *

Hi guys, I'm back. Oneshot. what do you think? Sorry it took so long.

Title is a random quote I like

I've been asked about Hiroto and Yuuki so here you are. You should see Hiroto again soon, but Yuuki is gonna chill for a few stories. She'll be back though, I promise.

Otooto-little brother

umm, poems right, you might recongize some parts as from "Raise Me Up" by a few people now.

The ending is a play on Rudyard Kipling's "If"

Ja Ne

Next in Series: Wheel of Change /s/4889297/1/

Naruto goes to help Gaara.


End file.
